


Lets Fly

by ErinLin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinLin/pseuds/ErinLin
Summary: Emily is currently on her way to America to spend a week off with Lena.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack is lucky that the Overwatch America branch was connected to the airport, I’m supposed to be on leave now and dropping these aircraft weight and balance forms on me last night wasn’t fair. Sprinting down the hall, I considered activating my accelerator to blink downstairs to turn in these papers but I didn’t want to give Jack another reason to keep me any longer. Emily’s flight would be here any minute!

I made it to the lobby, waved to Jared the receptionist and dropped the commanders chore into his drop-off box behind the counter. I was about to step out into the hall connecting to the airport when another voice stopped me.

“Wait, Lena! I have something for you.” It was Winston and he was holding a black leather shoulder bag. If it was anyone else who had stopped me I probably would have kept running.

“Whats up, big guy?” I eyed the bag as Winston held it out to me.

“Ill trade you, I can’t imagine you having much fun on leave with a big machine strapped to you. So I made an everyday bag to blend in to crowds a little better.” He opened up the bag and I saw the familiar blue glow just like the chronal accelerator protruding from my chest.

“Oh my god, are you serious?” There was no way I could contain a smile if this meant what I think it did. It was the worst trying to go out with Emily, or anyone really with my current gear.

Winston let out a hearty laugh. “Yes, yes. I was just afraid I wouldn’t finish such a compact version before you left. It will keep you in place in time for sure. Just don’t try using any field abilities, its not strong enough for that.”

I unclipped all the buckles on my accelerator and jumped up to throw my arms over Winston's shoulders. “Oh thank you, thank you!”

“Just remember its not strapped to you, so don’t lose it. It also uses the same connector to recharge so your cable you keep with you should work, one charge will last about fourteen hours or so.”

As Winston was talking I threw the bag over my shoulder and took a few steps back, making sure to pay attention to his mini-brief. He could tell I was really anxious to get going though.

He laughed again and motioned his hand to tell me to go. “I’ll see you in a week, have fun!”

“Bye, big guy!” I spun on my heel and dashed off.

I stopped to check one of the airport monitors on the status of Emily's flight. Oh no, it was already here! I hope she hadn’t already gotten off and was looking for me. I looked to the side to find the sign for terminal 14, there were some people beginning to come through the doors. I probably didn’t need to run anymore but I let the excitement get the better of me as I started towards the growing number of people.

My heart skipped a beat, I saw a beautiful head of bright red hair. “Emily!” I yelled louder than I really needed to, I was just so excited. She was gripping her purse strap with both hands, I think this was her first time in America so she was probably a bit nervous. But as she turned her head when I called her name I could only see her bright glowing smile.

Emily wiggled her way through the crowd of people who exited the plane with her and we jumped at each other with our arms open wide. She was a little taller than me so I had to look up at her, oh how I missed those freckles too. “I missed you so much!” I said, still with a big stupid smile on my face.

Her sly smile was the best, “I missed you too, I missed you enough to spend almost 12 hours on a plane to see you.” We were pressed up against each other and I never wanted to let go, but I could think of one thing that might be better than this.

I lifted my arms from around her and put my palms on her cheeks, squishing her lips. She was trying to smile through it, she knew what was coming. Every feature on Emily’s face was so perfect, I was admiring her long eyelashes right before I closed my eyes. I eased up on her cheeks as she leaned down.

We usually only kissed in private but it had been months since we’ve been together that I didn’t care. She was just as soft as I remembered and I was struggling to not ruin this kiss by smiling but just like every smile leading up to this moment, it was here to stay.

Emily pulled away just a bit and it kind of bummed me out, I wasn’t done yet. I noticed she was looking down, now I remember why we don’t get too close in public very often. “Oh!” I adjusted my shoulder bag to my front to open it and show Emily. “I don’t have to go out with a big chastity belt strapped to my chest anymore. Winston just made this for me!”

She laughed and it made my heart jump “Oh my god, I love it. The bag almost suits you, its a wonder why you never wore one before.”

We kissed one more time before we locked fingers with each other and made our way to the baggage claim. Emily was telling me all about an old married couple she sat next to, talking about how their grandson just graduated secondary school in Egypt and wanted to be a pilot just like Fareeha. She assured me no-one was better than her pilot though, which earned her a laugh and kiss on the hand.

As we made our way to the employee parking after we collected Emily luggage, I asked her if she wanted to drop her stuff off at my place or go to the new amusement park. “Love, I’ve been sitting for twelve hours listening to people talk. Lets go do something.”

“The Park it is!” We got into my car and I saw Emily handing something to me.

"You left these in London,” My old aviator sunglasses were sitting in her palm.

Excited again, I put on the glasses and ran my fingers through my hair as I lowered the top off my car, “Lets fly.” I gave Emily a toothy grin.

There was her laugh again, I loved it so much. I pulled at her sleeve as I leaned over to kiss her and she returned the kiss wholeheartedly.

This was going to be the best week ever.


	2. Our Week Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Emily are kicking off their vacation with a trip to Grand Park, one of the biggest amusement parks in America.

“Oh my god, all of this is in Grand Park?” Emily exclaimed as she was tapping through her phone.

The amusement park we were going to was built a few years ago as a sort of entertainment sanctuary for Omnics and Humans alike. I haven’t been there myself yet but I’ve only heard good things.

“Apparently its impossible to get to even half of it in one day, we might have to see if there's room at the resort.” I winked at Emily, I still had my aviators on but by the way she smiled, she knew.

There weren’t any American holidays around this time of year so the traffic to Grand Park was very light. We found parking fairly close to the ticket booths and as we got out of the car I went over a mental checklist for my 1 item that I absolutely could not forget in the car; My shoulder bag with a small chronal stabilizer in it. Thanks to Winston I didn’t need to keep my accelerator strapped to my chest, but it would just be my luck to forget this bag somewhere and phase out for weeks until my trusty scientist could track me down.

“Love, make sure I don’t accidentally leave this anywhere. I would hate to ruin our vacation.” I held up to display the bag to Emily as I tucked my aviators into one of the pockets on it.

“Of course,” She put a hand on my cheek as I got to her side of the car and gave me a quick kiss. She kept her face close to mine and teased me with a smile. “Maybe I should just wear it so you never leave my side.”

There was something about having to look up to see here eyes that just worked for me. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you! You can hold this for me instead.” I took a step towards the ticket booths and held my hand out face down in a fist, hiding what was inside.

“What is it?” Emily reached out towards me, palm facing up.

I couldn’t finish with my joke, I was already smiling like a fool. I opened my hand and dropped my empty palm against hers, Interlocking our fingers and pulling her with me. I’m sure I had a punchline but Emily laughed when she realized I didn’t have anything in my hand, and I couldn’t think of anything other than that beautiful sound.

We made our way through a short queue to the booth where a very nice Omnic girl at the counter complimented Emily’s perfect red hair. Despite driving here with the car top down, her hair remained wavy and flawless. All three of us traded a few more compliments as our tickets were printing and then we were waved through.

“Cheers!” Emily and I both rang out at the girl as we entered the park.

“I love how comfortable she was talking to us,” Emily began as we were a good distance away. “Its hard for most Omnics in London to talk to people so openly.”

I could hear the sorrow in Emily’s voice. I squeezed her hand and gave her a comforting smile. I knew exactly what she meant.

Emily returned my smile, “I know. Sorry, I shouldn’t be such a downer on our vacation!” She took a step ahead and took the lead, tugging on my hand to keep up.

We opened up the map we had gotten from the counter and spent a good 10 minutes creating a route though Grand Park. There were several time specific shows we had to plan around and we definitely were going to get to less than half of the park today.

“After we ride Glitchless we can stop by the hotel on the east side of the park to check for rooms,” I suggested.

Emily nodded in agreement. “Lets not waste time then!”

We were having so much fun, we didn’t even feel like stopping for lunch. Emily claimed it was for the best though, she would have lost it immediately after any number of the rides we went on. I loved roller coasters but sitting down with Emily in the dimly lit show rooms was even better. Since this park was built to be crowded, the seats were extremely close together. If we were any closer we might as well have been on each others laps, no complaint from me though.

We finally made it around to the hotel and there seemed to be more people here than at any of the attractions we’ve been at so far, we worried slightly about finding a room.

Emily approached the counter, “A room for two please?”

I came up behind her as the receptionist began typing away expertly at his display. He glanced up at us a few times as he typed more. ‘Barry’ was on his name tag.

He finally spoke up, “Sorry we have one room left in this building. A one bed, Queen.”

Barry almost wasn’t even done talking before Emily cut in. “I’ll take it.”

He looked between the two of us a few times before speaking up again, he seemed to be kind of a nervous fellow. “I’m sorry, but that room is listed for one. It’s park policy not to let more than the designated number of guests stay in one room.”

"Oh?” Emily shot a sideways glance at me.

I could take a hint, I took one big awkward step sideways away from her and smiled.

“Well the room is just for me,” Emily continued, I saw her wink at Barry.

“Of course…” Barry took one more look at me, he knew better but probably didn’t want to confront someone like my Emily. He continued typing at his monitor and asked Emily for her ticket and payment. A few short moments later he placed two key cards on the counter. “Room 303. One for you, and one for-“ He trailed off, looking at me, “For just in case…"

Emily collected her items from Jason, thanked him and then invited me along without subtlety.

I waved at Barry, “Cheers!”

I caught up to Emily and took her inviting hand in mine as we made our way to the elevator up to our suite on the third floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a few fanfics right now so I'm keeping chapters fairly short so they don't wither away on my computer and get forgotten. So look forward to more updates soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Lena and Emily have been waiting a long time for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is NSFW**

Emily hadn’t even closed the door behind us as I felt the pressure of her hands grab my waist and turn me around towards her. I could see her eyes darting back and forth between mine, as I heard the door shut behind her she brushed my fringe to the side with her soft fingers and pressed her lips against mine.

It was slow at first, I felt my face turning red. As we started to form a rhythm, her body pressed against mine, guiding me backwards. I stopped kissing for a moment to look behind us, seeing where we were going. There was a sofa on the other side of the spacious room, I turned my head back to Emily, “Do we want to get your luggage first?”

“No.” 

Her answer was so direct, no hesitation. I fell back onto the sofa and she immediately climbed up and straddled me. Her mouth was on my neck now. I dropped the strap of my bag containing the accelerator onto the floor and sat upright, tilting my head to give Emily more room.

She popped open a few buttons from my plaid shirt and moved her lips down my shoulder, stopping for a moment, “I missed you so much, Lena.”

I motioned her up and gave her a firm kiss. “I missed you too.”

Emily leaned back a bit and removed her top. Allowing her long red hair to drop back down onto a black lace bra. I felt my face grow warm again, I had my hands on her waist before I even realized and admired her figure. Her bra had a front clasp. I leaned forward and gave her right breast a hard kiss, making sure there would be a mark to admire later. 

Emily didn’t give me much time to work on it, her hand moved to the side of my head and pushed me back into the sofa. I felt a shiver down my spine, I was so up for this. With her other hand, the rest of my buttons were being undone. She put her hand behind my back and pulled down to remove my shirt in one swift motion. 

We locked eyes and I unintentionally bit my lip in anticipation. I wanted her to touch me, to ravage me. She brushed my cheek with the back of her hand, tracing down my neck and in between my breasts, lifting her finger only to pass over the front of my bra. Her finger continued down my stomach and she finally stopped just under my belly button. My abs tightened as she reached the end. 

"Fuck me, Emily. Ive been waiting so long, please fuck me.”

Smiling, the hand she had on the side of my head curled into a fist, taking a handful of my hair. “Soon,” She pressed down into a strong kiss, pinning me. It was getting difficult to breath so I tried to move, but Emilys hand had me firmly in place. I tilted my chin up and gasped for air. I caught a glimpse of her eyes, so sensual and seductive. I arched my back trying to press against this woman on my lap. I let out a moan of distress.

Emily stood up. Wait, no no no. 

I wasn’t disappointed for long, she pulled me up by both ands and we made our way to the bedroom. I led the way while Emily toyed with the clasp of my bra. Before I fell onto the bed, she turned me around to face her and undid the button on my jeans. 

Before I knew it, I was on my back and my jeans were sliding off. I watched Emily toss them to the side and then slowly do the same to her own jeans to reveal cheeky black undies to match her bra. 

“Lena, are you ok with this?” Emily paused.

Her voice was so soft and kind, How did a woman this perfect fall for a goof like me. I love her so much. “Oh, I’m more than ok.” Try to do something sexy at her I thought. I waggled my eyebrows.

She put a hand up to her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh. “Babe, don’t do that.”

I pouted but that left my face the moment Emily leaned forward onto the bed and lowered her head between my raised knees. My heart jumped as she stopped and just looked me in the eyes, the smallest, most devilish grin on her face.

My mind was screaming. Touch me, please just touch me. It felt like an eternity had passed before she opened her mouth and pressed her tongue to my panties and I realized how wet and ready I was. My back arched and I opened my mouth to moan, but my breath was gone again.

I could feel Emilys hair tickling my thighs as she moved up and down, kissing literally everywhere.

“Up,” She said as she tugged the sides of my undies. I lifted my butt so she could removed them but I was caught off guard when her tongue followed me back down onto the bed. I could feel the tip of her tongue toying with my clit. 

My breath caught up for a moment, I wasn’t sure if what left my mouth was a moan or a scream. I was so embarrassed, I had a fist full of bedsheets in one hand and my other hand frantically searched for a pillow to cover my face. 

Emily had lifted herself up on me and we met for a long kiss, her lips were so soft and wet. My mouth opened slightly wider and neither of us missed a beat, the blades of our tongues brushing against each other. God, how do I get closer to her, even this distance is too far. 

As we parted from the kiss, Emily was brushing my bra straps to the side so I leant up so she could undo my bra clasp. She was slow and methodical, kissing my cheek, to my neck, collarbone, breast. She pulled my bra off and tossed it to who knows where. My eyes were closed, anticipating her soft lips on my nipple. She was teasing me. 

“Please!” I accidentally cried out. My hand immediately went over my face, oh my god. I experimentally looked down and saw Emilys smile looking back, and then she slowly lowered her head again and began to play with my nipple with her tongue. Another sensation, she had a hand teasing my clit. My world was spinning and I felt my eyelids fluttering from pleasure.

Everything stopped and all of a sudden I was flipped over on to my stomach. “Up,” I heard Emily command. I was still a bit shaken and disoriented but I knew what she meant. I clumsily raised my ass and I was about to prop myself up on my elbows but my head was being pressed down against the bed. I turned slightly so I could see her face and met her seductive eyes again. 

I love being controlled by this woman.

Emily leaned and put pressure into keeping me pinned down as she played rough with my ass. Fuck I was so wet, I could feel sweat and probably Emilys saliva running down my thigh. I felt her finger brush by my clit again and I arched my back to give her as much access as I physically could.

I didn’t fight against the weight keeping me down, but as I felt her fingers slide into me I let out a moan wanting more, more of Emily. 

My mind was blank and I focussed on the fingers she was using to finger me, every stoke, every motion. Every pause to make me want more. Every once in a while she would lean over and kiss my lower back, when her skin touched mine I could feel how sweaty I was getting and how hot my body was. How was I possibly going to return this favor to the most wonderful red headed beauty in the world.

That thought didn’t last long in my mind. My back began to twitch and my moans were louder. “Emily! Em…! Oh god!”

I felt my legs flex and tighten and I unintentionally raised my ass higher as I could feel my body convulse and orgasm and it felt incredible. Emily was still going, ensuring I felt this way for as long as possible. I let out a scream, oh my god. I had forgotten how good sex was, to be so intimate with her.

She finally lifted her hand off of my head and it took me a few seconds to regain the strength to sit up and look at her. When I did, Emily had the hand she had in my pussy in the shape of a V, licking her fingers. If the blush had left my face yet, it was immediately back. 

I held out a hand to Emily, pulling her towards me by her bra clasp and planted a kiss on her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She let out a huge smile for me.

Unclipping her bra and exposing her freckled breasts, I crept towards her.

“Now its my turn to pleasure you, I think"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to need time to recover from writing something so dirty...
> 
> Emily's turn is next~~~


End file.
